Dungeons & Eds
by Numbuh Infinity Plus
Summary: The Ed, Edd,'n Eddy characters play D&D!
1. Happy Birthday, Double D

**Dungeons & Eds **

**Chapter 1: **

**Happy Birthday, Double D **

It was Double D's birthday. He had gotten a stack of comic books from Ed, a card from Eddy, and 3 books from his parents. The books were the D&D Core Rulebooks. He went off to tell everyone, including the new kids Jack that moved in last week, and invite them to his house for a campaign.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The GatherEd

**Dungeons & Eds **

**Chapter 2: **

**The Gather-Ed **

The Cul-de-Sac kids (The Eds, Rolf, Jimmy, Sarah, Kevin, Jonny, Plank, Nazz, and Jack) were all at Double D's house. "I think Jack should be the DM," said Double D. "It would give him a chance to show his personality." "Alright," said Jack. "So... let's design our characters."

"Ooh! I wanna be a Half-Orc!" shouted Ed as soon as he saw the Half-Orc picture. "And I wanna be a Barbarian named Edaloth!"

"OK, Ed," said Jack. "Alright then Ed, I'll be named Eddaloth, but with 2 Ds," said Double D. "I'll be an Elven Wizard."

"And I'll be a Gnome named Eddyaloth," said Eddy. "My class will be Bard."

"I'll be a Dwarven Fighter named Kevenar," said Kevin.

"I'm a Human Druid named Jonnius," said Jonny. "What's that, Plank? Plank says he wants to be a Halfling Rouge named Palankus."

"Rolf wishes to be a Half-Elf," said Rolf. "A Half-Elf Sorcerer named Rolfos."

"I guess I'll be a Human Cleric, then," said Nazz. "And my character's name will be Nazzerala."

"My character will be a Dwarf Barbarian," said Jimmy. "Named Jimmios."

"I'm a Elf Monk," said Sarah. "Named Seralos."

"OK, this takes place in the Kingdom of Kuldasak," said Jack. "And there's also the Dark Woods, the Peach River, and the Evil Tower Park, home to the three Kanker Witches. Let's roll Stats."

TO BE CONTINUED...

My comments: "Kuldasak" is a pun off of "Cul-de-Sac". The Dark Woods are supposed to be the Woods. And the Peach River is a pun off of Peach Creek. The Evil Tower Park is a pun off of the Trailer Park. The Kanker Witches are a pun off of the Kanker Sisters.


	3. Earth to Ed

**Dungeons & Eds **

**Chapter 3: **

**Earth to Ed **

After rolling stats, this is what came up:

**Edaloth **

STR - 18

DEX - 14

CON - 16

INT - -1

WIS - 2

CHA - 7

HP - 11

**Eddaloth **

STR - 1

DEX - 10

CON - 5

INT - 19

WIS - 14

CHA - 10

HP - 2

**Eddyaloth **

STR - 4

DEX - 8

CON - 9

INT - 11

WIS - 14

CHA - 15

HP - 14

**Kevenar **

STR - 19

DEX - 13

CON - 3

INT - 5

WIS - 9

CHA - 18

HP - 19

**Jonnius **

STR - 1

DEX - 7

CON - 15

INT - 15

WIS - 18

CHA - 18

HP - 20

**Palankus **

STR - 13

DEX - 7

CON - 18

INT - 11

WIS - 11

CHA - 14

HP - 14

**Rolfos **

STR - 15

DEX - 14

CON - 13

INT - 6

WIS - 6

CHA - 4

HP - 10

**Nazzerala **

STR - 9

DEX - 13

CON - 12

INT - 2

WIS - 5

CHA - 18

HP - 17

**Jimmios **

STR - 5

DEX - 7

CON - 13

INT - 12

WIS - 13

CHA - 17

HP - 15

**Seralos **

STR - 17

DEX - 16

CON - 11

INT - 6

WIS - 13

CHA - 2

HP - 14

TO BE CONTINUED...

My comments: I actually rolled each stat, and gave each stat bonuses and penalties. I originally rolled a 1 for Edaloth's intelligence, but beacuse of the -2 intelligence penalty for Half-Orcs, he has -1 intelligence total.


	4. Let the Eds Begin!

**Dungeons & Eds **

**Chapter 4: **

**Let the Eds Begin! **

"Alright then, we can begin," said Jack. "You start in the center of Kuldasak Village, where Kevenar and Rolfos are playing medieval soccer."

Meanwhile, inside the world of the game, or through Ed's eyes and ears...

Kevenar had just kicked a medieval soccer ball at Eddyaloth. "Kick it back, Dorkaloth!" shouted Kevenar. Edaloth came along and kicked it so hard it hit Kevenar in the face."Rolfos wonders why Edaloth-Boy must kick the ball so hard," said Rolfos. "Hiya, Rolfos!" shouted Edaloth. Suddenly, the Kuldasak Villagers looked up and saw three brooms flying, with three witches. The casted a curse among the Village. "Your Village is now under the curse of the Kanker Witches!" said Lee the Terrible, the leader of the group. "We've gotta act fast!" said Kevenar. "Eddaloth - with 2 Ds - how do you stop the Kanker Curse?" "You must remove Kanker-Calibur from the Stone of Sacrifice, in the Evil Tower Park!" said Eddaloth. "Then, you must use it to defeat the three witches that casted the spell... in this case, the Kanker Witches."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Ed in the Stone

**Dungeons & Eds **

**Chapter 5: **

**The Ed in the Stone **

After arriving at the Evil Tower Park, our heroes saw Kanker-Calibur in the Stone of Sacrifice. No-one could lift it out of the stone. But, when Edaloth tried, he lifted it... WITH the stone! He ate the stone. "I think I'm going to be sick," said Eddaloth. "I, Edaloth, shall defeat the Kanker Witches with this Giant Corn Dog stick!" said Edaloth. Apparently, he thought the Stone of Sacrifice was a Giant Corn Dog and that the Sword was it's stick. "EDALOTH, THAT'S A SWORD!" shouted Eddyaloth. "Then why was it in a Giant Corn Dog?" asked Edaloth. "That was a rock, Edaloth," said Eddaloth. The Edaloths went on to fight the Kanker Witches, while unknown to them, everyone else hid behind an Evil Tower.

Back at Kuldasak Village, kiss symbols were flying around everywhere! "Those symbols are spells," said Eddaloth. "If you hit one, you will fly towards the caster, and be forced to kiss them." "KANKER MAGIC BAD FOR EDALOTH!" screamed Edaloth. "The only thing that can repel the spells is other magic," said Eddaloth. "Including Kanker-Calibur." When one of the spells homed in on Edaloth, he slashed at it with Kanker-Calibur, and the symbol was destroyed. Edaloth ran towards the Kankers, slashing spells on his way. Eddyaloth hid behind Eddaloth, who casted spells to defeat the other spells. Edaloth finally made it to the Kankers, and defeated May the Unwise. He then went for Marie the Dark, then he was locked in combat with Lee. She casted a Kiss Symbol Spell, but Edaloth slashed it with Kanker-Calibur. He then went towards her, and hit her with the sword. She then held out a Kiss Symbol Rune, and out of it, a Giant Kiss Symbol Spell was blasted. Edaloth used Kanker-Calibur as a shield, and it bounced off and hit Lee, causing her to to shake around randomly, in the spell's attempt to make her fly torwards herself. Her lips twitched, as the spell's attempt to make her kiss herself. She gave up, and broke the spell. She then jumped on her broomstick, took the dead bodies of the other Kanker Witches, and flew back to Kanker Tower, taking the curse with her. The rest of the Villagers arrived, and they cheered for Edaloth.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Rule Clarification

**Dungeons & Eds **

**Chapter 6: **

**Rule Clarification **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D&D or Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy, and I never will. However, I do own the plot of this fanfic and the character Jack.

"It's getting late," yawned Jack, "let's wrap up for the week." "We're wrapping a present?!", yelled Ed, happily. "What's is it!!" "Not that kind of wrap, Ed," explained Double D gently. "It means we're done playing until next week." "Awww..." uttered Ed. "It was fun..."

"Double D, may I borrow your books?" asked Jack. "Certainly, Jack," answered Double D. Jack took the books and said "Next time, meet me at my house." He left.

One week later...

It was a dark and rainy night. No, not stormy, just rainy. There was no lightning. Anyway, everyone walked into Jack's house. Jack was reading the _Player's Handbook_.

"Welcome," he said to the group. "It seems we haven't been following the rules properly. First, we're supposed to roll 4d6 and drop the lowest for Ability Scores, not 1d20. But we'll keep the ones we have.

Second, we didn't have time to fill out the rest of the character sheets.

Third, the last session was pure roleplaying - no rules whatsoever. We'll be using the rules from now on. Start filling out the rest of your character sheets."

And everyone filled in their character sheets.

To be continued...

**A/N:** I wrote the previous chapters before I had actually played D&D. I made the same mistakes as the group had made. Also, I'm not showing you the character sheets because it would limit my writing.


End file.
